This invention relates to equipment for handling wire and like products which are stored on spools. In the larger sizes, industrial spools can become extremely heavy, especially when filled or wound with metal wire and the like. Customarily such spools have been rolled over the supporting floor surface to the desired location, after which they were lifted and mounted on a rack or other supporting device to enable the wire to be uncoiled from the spool for use. Such procedure was laborious and time consuming, requiring personnel capable of heavy work in addition to the machine operators who are assigned to tend the equipment for which the wire is intended. In some instances, the handling of such large and heavy spools has resulted in injury to workers, as well as damage to property in cases where the movements of the spools could not be readily controlled.